musicfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande/My Everything/Problem
Lyrics Iggy Azalea & (Ariana Grande) Uh-huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl, hey! (One less, one less problem) 1: Ariana Grande Hey baby, even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to (I want you) Tell me, tell me, baby, why can't you leave me? 'Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it (I want you) Ariana Grande Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser, and realize that I've got Big Sean & Ariana Grande One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem 2: Ariana Grande I know you're never gonna wake up, I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back or let you come back (But it's you) Every time you touch me and say you love me I get a little bit breathless, I shouldn't want it (But it's you) Ariana Grande Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser, and realize that I've got Big Sean & Ariana Grande One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without ya (Ooh, woah) I got one less, one less problem 3: Iggy Azalea It's Iggy Iggs! Uh, what you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You sayin' that you know, but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-steppin', either you want it or you just playin' I'm listenin' to you knowin' I can't believe what you sayin' There's a million you's baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one, like what Ariana Grande One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Ariana Grande Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser, and realize that I've got Big Sean, Ariana Grande & Iggy Azalea One less problem without ya (Hey) I got one less problem without ya (No, babe) I got one less problem without ya (Ooh) I got one less, one less problem (Ooh, baby) One less problem without ya (Yeah, I got) I got one less problem without ya (Woo, hey!) I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem, problem, baby One less problem without ya (Hey) I got one less problem without ya (Without you) I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less, yeah) I got one less, one less problem Category:Ariana Grande Category:Iggy Azalea Category:My Everything Category:Problem